darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Date Night
Back to 2010 Logs Robustus Shred Robustus is in med bay, having finally caught up on updating the medical files that he had to enter into the computer. At the moment he is seated at the computer, reading over any reports about goanium to learn more about it for just in case. He idly hums a tune to himself. Shred walks into the med bay, the femme sighing softly, and honestly, looking bored. She's meant to be off-duty for the next two solar cycles, too. Seeing Robustus, she waves to him in greeting, "Hey Rob, how're you doing? You up to anything?" Robustus looks over to the greeting, smiling to the femme, "I am doing well and I'm just doing some reading really. You aren't due to be on duty, so what brings you in hm?" Shred smiles to Rob, leaning up against a terminal, "Oh, I don't know, bored out of my circuits, I guess... And I thought you'd be here....” Robustus clicks the report closed and turns in the chair, "Well if you are free we could go out on that date." he replies, "How about a drink at the Tina?" he asks. Shred grins widely, "Sounds like a plan to me Rob, lead the way!" Robustus rises to his feet, offering you his arm, smiling to you. "Good. Just promise me no hard core drinks." he states softly. Shred smiles, "Now would I do such a thing, Rob?" she puts on a look of utter innocence. Robustus chuckles softly at that look, "Because you admitted to me that you enjoy the hard stuff and as we both know too much of that stuff will be harmful to you over time." he steps into the wind shaft, jet boots blaring to life. Shred nods, following Rob into the wind shaft, her own thrusters kicking in, "True, true..." Robustus lowers down toward the dead end, soon reaching the level for it and leading you toward the Tina. "We really need a drinking establishment a bit closer to Polyhex, I don't really enjoy being down here." Shred nods, following Rob, and she hmms, "Considering that Polyhex itself is right above us Rob, it couldn't get much closer... but I agree with your point..." Robustus steps into the Tina, pausing long enough to look around the dark bar to see what sort of patrons are scattered within it. "Shall we take an alcove for some privacy?" he asks her softly. Shred strides into the Tina, looking around, and she nods firmly to Rob, "An Alcove might be a good idea... The alternative is we go out to Cubicron." Robustus moves toward an alcove, gesturing for you to take a seat first. "That is a long walk compared to here, I rather spend as much time with you as I can." he notes with a smile. Shred nods, and she slips into the alcove, taking a seat, "I know it's a long walk, but, we would still be alone, together." Robustus considers a moment whether to sit next to you or opposite you. "I know, perhaps next time." he notes, "May I sit next to you?" Shred smiles, "Please do, Rob." Robustus nods and sits down, sliding next to you. Not too close, but just enough that you can feel the warmth coming off his armor. He signals for a waitress, "What do you want to drink?" he asks. Shred hmms, pondering, "That's a good question, Rob... Something smooth, not too potent though." Robustus inclines his head, looking toward the waitress as she arrives, "An ener-fizz for the lady and an ener-wine for myself." he states, offering her a few credits for the drinks. She nods and is off to get the drinks, "So what would you like to talk about Shred?" Shred looks thoughtful, and she hmms, "Your youth. Where you come from. how come you chose to become a medic. Tell me." Robustus smiles to that, "Straight to the point, I like that." he murmurs, "Well I was created with other mechs and femmes with similar ground types as my own in one of the old factories in one of the smaller cities of Cybertron. It's long gone however, one of the many city casualties of this war." he pauses and vents softly, "I trained as a medic because I wanted to help improve our species and of course help those who were injured. I graduated top of my class." Shred nods, and she grins, "That's something we have in common, Rob. I graduated top of the class, too. Then again, I think my tutors were impressed that I designed a complete new body for myself from scratch...” Robustus nods and smiles. "I know, I looked up your medical training not long after I came here to be under you." he states. "After I graduated the war began so I went to Crystal City and worked there for a time. But soon I realized that to truly serve I would have to have a mobile medical clinic that I could erect anywhere. It took a little setting up, but I got my tent and supplies gathered up and began transversing the planet, going to work places or refugee camps to assist the injured or those of needing regular maintenance." Shred hmms, and she nods, "I see... most interesting Rob, and it makes a lot of sense... What made you... well, what brought you to Polyhex and the Decepticons?" Robustus smiles to that question, the waitress arrives with the drinks, setting them in front of us and heads back of. "Our Lord came to my portable clinic and told me of the need for a medic, we talked for awhile and I agreed to join as a civilian." Shred nods, "I’m glad he did, or we'd never have met. Hell, I wouldn't still be functioning if not for you... It's pretty much a given psyke would have just let me die." Robustus inclines his head, moving a hand to place it on one of yours. "Megatron is an insightful mech deep down. He knew that things were not well in med bay." he squeezes your hand gently, "I am thankful that I accepted his proposal." Shred nods, "I know... There is a lot to him... I have noticed... he's not just strong, and ruthless... but intelligent... and he knows to care for his subordinates... There's a lot to admire in him...” Robustus lifts his ener-wine with his free hand to his lips, taking a sip. He hmms thoughtfully, lowering it to the table. "There is much to fear as well." he admits, "He is unpredictable. Not afraid to use his power to keep his troops in line." he looks over to you, "You don't have to do that with me." Shred lifts her drink, taking a sip, and she smiles to Robustus, "I know. And... I don't think I ever would want to with you. I know you respect me, and that you are a consummate professional, Rob...” Robustus nods his head to that, "I do respect you. You have shown me the same. Though I do have to wonder about something that our newest recruit said... that it can be dangerous to mix business with pleasure." Shred hmms, and she nods, "I see... well, yes, I suppose it can be dangerous... it doesn't have to be... I mean... professionally we both know where we stand. And we won't allow our personal feelings to interfere with it... will we?" Robustus nods, "I would like to think we are mature enough to not allow our personal feelings interfere with our jobs in med bay." he squeezes your hand again lightly, then releases it. Shred smiles, and she nods, before leaning in to kiss Rob on the cheek. Robustus smiles to the kiss, "Anything else you wish to know about me Shred?" he asks, looking toward you with intent silver optics. Shred smiles, "Well.. I really don't know... I don't think so.. is there anything you want to know about me?" You say, "Well yes I do. What are your aspirations and dreams when it comes to your future? What would you do when the war ends?" Shred hmms, lowering her head slightly, shuttering her optics, "I honestly don't know, Rob. When the war ends.. I would like to be able to be of some use.. People will always be getting hurt, after all.." Robustus studies you as you lowering your gaze, moving a hand to lift up your chin with the tips o his fingers. "How about we plan toward a clinic we open together, open to all?" he asks. Shred mms, letting her chin be lifted, and she nods, "Sounds like a plan to me, Rob. To repair anyone who needs it.. You know, I didn't just study Decepticon chassis anatomy.. " Robustus holds your chin there lightly upon his fingers, his voice closer as he intones, "And yet you work on them. Anatomy is very similar to each other be it grounder or flier." a slight pause before he whispers, "Do you know why I picked the chassis you have now Shred?" Shred hmms, and she smiles faintly, "In truth, I am not sure why you chose it, aside from perhaps the ease with which it can be repaired.. How familiar you are with it.. " Robustus looks toward those shuttered optics a moment, studying your face. Fingers slide back off the chin, along the jaw line, "Because Shred you deserved the best our world had to offer after the trials and tribulations that have been your life so far. But yes, part of it was how easy it was to modify and fix. As to my familiarity..." he pauses there, hand pressed lightly against your jaw line, thumb moving back just enough to trace the corner of your lips, ".. I'd like to be more than familiar." Shred lowers her head again, she would be blushing were she an organic. "Thank you Rob.. you don't know what that means to me.. and.. I would like to be more than... familiar.. with you..." Robustus’s fingers move with your head movement, not letting you escape that easily. "How would you like to start on that path then Shred?" he murmurs softly, "Please open those optics, tell me what is in that spark that I have held in my own hands twice now." Shred mms, opening her optics, "There's.. I don't know what it is in me, Robustus.. sometimes I scare myself.. I look inside, and I see a monster.. all I see is rage... Other times.. there is peace, a need to help people.. " Shred gazes right back into Rob's optics as she says this. Robustus gazes back, not looking away. "You are at war with yourself Shred. This much I do know. There is the old you, the one that had to scrape and fight to survive among other Empties. It will always be part of you. Then there is the newer you, the one that tries to be not only a good medic to the army she chose to a part of.. but a good friend to those that are willing to accept both the old and newer you." he smiles a bit, "Still though, you need to answer my question. How would you like to start on becoming more than familiar?" Shred hmms, and she takes a moment to adjust her position, gingerly placing her arm around Rob, to just lean on him. Robustus reciprocates by sliding an arm over your shoulders, drawing you a hint closer but not break optic contact. His hand upon your jaw line hasn't budged one bit. Shred smiles softly, and she leans in closer, to try to tenderly kiss Rob. Robustus had been waiting for that cue to lean down and meet your lips with his own. Pressing with a firm gentleness with lips just slightly parted. Optics dimming down to a tarnished shade of pewter. Shred mms, leaning into the kiss, her own optics dimming to dull crimson, just enjoying the contact for a long moment. Robustus cups his hand a slight bit more firmly to your jaw line, head tilting slightly so the press of lips has a better angle to it. Moving his lips over your own, hinting at a simmering passion underneath. Shred responds in kind, practically now sitting in Robustus' lap as she kisses him, holding him to her. Robustus deepens the kiss slowly, the arm around your shoulders moving down to he can stroke a hand over your back, just between your wings. Optics brighten just a hint, mouth opening a bit more. The hand on your jaw line finally moves, traveling to the back of your helm, lightly pressing. Shred mms, her own mouth opening slightly, pressing with metallic lips, probing, so close in. Robustus's armor seems to have warmed just a bit as he holds you, kissing you as he is.. slowly building on it. A soft rumble escaping his vocals. The kiss is getting progressively heated and deeper. Shred mms, but now, she pulls back slightly, to break the kiss.. and just look at Robustus, her eyes softly glowing. Robustus tugs on your lower lip with his lips as you break the kiss, optics powering up slightly to gaze back. Voice whisper soft, "You are beautiful." GAME: Save complete. Shred smiles, "You are wonderful yourself.. " Robustus smiles to that, "Thank you. How about we finish our drinks, maybe go on a little walk?" he asks. Shred nods, picking up her drink, "Sounds like a good idea to me, Rob.. A great idea, in fact.." Robustus nods, reluctantly pulling away to take up his own drink. He sips down the remains of his ener-wine, optics watching you. Shred sips down the rest of her own wine, watching Rob, smiling softly as she does so.. "I'm.. really enjoying myself tonight, Rob.. " Robustus brushes a hand over your right wing, "I am too, Shred." he replies back. Shred shivers slightly at that contact, and she nods, finishing up her drink, "Well, shall we?" she gets to her feet, and offers a hand to Rob. Robustus smiles as he gets that reaction, then nods, taking your hand as he gets to his feet. "Yes, let's." squeezing your hand gently. Shred smiles, shuttering her optics for a moment, and she walks with Rob to the entrance.. "Any idea where we should go? north.. south.. down... " Robustus considers the question, opening the door to lead us out of the Tina. "There's a down from here?" Shred grins, and she nods, "Oh yes.. there's a down until you reach the core of Cybertron.. It's not always easy to get to though.. " Robustus hmms softly, "And what are we going to do if we go down my lovely medic?" he asks. Shred smiles, "Explore? maybe get lost together." Robustus nods to that, "I would like that.. being alone without others listening or watching.. just us." Shred mms, and she nods, "Indeed. I thought you might like that. So deep down that not even radio signals can reach us.. " Robustus squeezes your hand, "Then down it is for a short distance. No need to get lost other than perhaps in each other." Shred smiles, and she nods, "Ok." then she hmms, "Now where was that access way?" she pauses a moment, looking thoughtful.. Robustus moves away from the Tina, trusting that you know where this access way is since he certainly never explored beyond the safety of the cities. Shred smiles, and she heads down an alleyway, finding what appears to be a sizeable junk pile.. "Ah, here we go.. " she moves to start clearing the junk out of the way. Robustus cocks his head a bit, "It's behind the junk? Clever." he states, moving to assist you. Shred nods, and she soon has cleared enough of the junk to be able to see the access point on the ground beneath it all, "Under it. This shouldn't take long. I hid this place ages ago.. " Robustus hmms and nods, "Secret passageway to who knows where.. your are certainly full of surprises Shred." Shred smirks, and she opens the entranceway, revealing a ladder, "Well, when you're an empty, it helps to have a bolt hole.. " Robustus looks down the hole and then up to you, "I should go first, make sure it is safe." he states, shifting his position to start down the ladder. Shred hmms, "Alright Rob.. be careful.. when you reach a floor, two steps to your right, there is a light panel, activate it.. " Robustus walks carefully down the ladder and once he is on the floor he takes those two steps to his right and feels for the panel, activating it. He scopes out the immediate area. "Come down, it's clear." Shred smiles, and she nods, before following Robustus down. The chamber is fairly cluttered, but on one side, there is a sealed bulkhead that appears to be in good condition. Shred has disconnected. Shred has disconnected. Shred has connected. Shred has connected. Shred smiles, and she nods, before following Robustus down. The chamber is fairly cluttered, but on one side, there is a sealed bulkhead that appears to be in good condition. Robustus studies the bulkhead and hmms, "We could just stay here and not struggle with opening this thing." he states. Shred grins, looking at the bulkhead, "It's not a problem to open it, Rob. watch this." she walks over to it, to the actuators that power it, and simply flips the toggle.. and it works! leading to another chamber, which looks to be set out as a place one could reasonably comfortably exist for a time.. there's even an energon cooler! Robustus follows you and watches on, then chuckles as it opens with a soft groan. "Well look at you being all prepared." he murmurs. Shred smiles, and she nods, "Yeah.. as I said, it's my bolt hole. The other bulkhead out of here does function, but I've not explored past it though.. " Robustus closes the bulkhead behind him, "I don't think we need to go any further than right here." GAME: Save complete. Shred chuckles, and she mms, turning to look at Robustus, "Really.. and what do you plan to do with poor, defenseless me now you have me all alone in an underground bolt hole, hmm?" Robustus smiles to that question as he approaches, "Well I thought maybe we could kiss, touch.. see how far getting more familiar with each other can go at this stage of things between us." Shred mms, and she chuckles, "I see.. well.. ok then.. " she gestures to.. well, it's a makeshift couch, really. Robustus hmms to that reply, though he moves to the couch and settles down. "Does it make you feel uncomfortable that I desire such Shred?" Shred smiles, moving to lay on the couch, pretty much in Rob's lap, "Does this answer your question?" Robustus looks down at you with a smile. "Yes it does." he replies, moving his hands so one comes to rest on your helm and the other on top of your cockpit. Shred grins impishly, and she sticks out her metallic tongue at Rob. Robustus chuckles at that, "I'm coming for that tongue Shred." he murmurs, leaning down to capture your lips with his own. Shred mms, reaching up to kiss Robustus with some passion. Robustus rumbles softly as his mouth opens into that kiss and his tongue seeks our your own. Shred mms, letting Rob's tongue skim over hers, as she probes the inside of rob's mouth with it. Robustus strokes his hand along your cockpit, optics dimming down as he probes back into your mouth, tongue rubbing against yours. Shred mms, shivering slightly at the contact across her cockpit, as her own hands trace Rob's chest armor. Robustus traces the edge of the cockpit where it meets the torso and chest, another soft rumble escaping his vocals as you explore his chest. Shred allows a similar rumble to escape her own, as her hands traces down Rob's chest delicately to his lower torso. Robustus rumbles a hint louder when your fingers cross over the vent in his lower chest, tongue sweeping into your mouth and around your tongue. The hand on your helm strokes down it toward the neck. Shred mms, angling her head slightly, making it easier for Robustus to reach with his hand.. "Oh rob.. " Robustus rubs his fingertips against your neck softly, smiling to the tone of your voice. The other hand finishes a full circle around the cockpit edging and comes to rest just above your vent. "Yes Shred?" he murmurs. Shred just mms softly, tracing her hands now across his hips. Robustus rumbles again as you explore there, optics watching what you are doing before looking back up to your optics. "Giving me ideas here." he murmurs softly. -Fade to Black- Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Shred's Logs